Nevermore
by Dylawa
Summary: The Slenderman has always been a vague subject for mankind, and unusually frightening for such a simple monster. Sophia Broen, a rare survivor to one of his attacks, has ever since been determined to find his true purpose in the world and to see if he can possibly be contained. It's not as simple as it sounds: The SSB has only scratched the surface of the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, thanks to the ONE review suggestion at the end of _Waltz of the Outcast, _it seems as if Slenderman is going to be my next victim in writing. As a first and foremost warning, however, this is going to be Slender as I had always pictured him when encountering and communicating with humans. If it isn't too your liking, I'll be a cocksucker this one time and listen to your suggestions, and make SLIGHT alterations._

I only know a little about the Slenderman and his mythology, but he is pictured different by everybody anyways. I will mostly be following the plot of Slender and Slender: the Arrival games, and maybe some Marble Hornets... I don't know. There will certainly be blood, major and gruesome hallucinations, and, if things go a certain way... *gulp*...

Tentacle sex.

_I promise to leave a warning before I write that chapter so you know which one to skip, because I love you. :-3_

* * *

_Audio Log, day one._

_Even in the car, I can feel the aura in the air. It's heavy and dank, like a vile beast. As if I haven't encountered the like before. It seems to be all that comes into the lab. As my chauffeur escorts me to the home where I will be making my observations, I can't help but feel a sort of melancholy nostalgia. This is what I've been trained for. My entire presence at the Study of Supernatural Beings was kept under wraps because... well, it knows damn near everything. Our hopes, though suicidal, are to attempt to better understand the creature and it's unusual, inexplicable presence in the known world. I am to be residing in the home of a victim of its attacks. It was all cleaned out a year ago to avoid suspicion, and now I'm finally signing my final Will and Testament._

_- Sophia Broen, August eleventh._

The British woman leaned back in her seat and tugged her ratted black hair anxiously. It caught in the ridges of her mechanical prosthetic arm, and she had to untangle the wires and hair with her right hand. Shoving the small voice recorder back into her shirt pocket, Sophia continued to contemplate her life, seeing as how she would most likely die out here.

Sophia was the eldest of three children in a quiet little country home with a farm, so she was no stranger to both worlds of chaos and peace. Her father always made sure to make things as efficient as possible, buying the latest gadgets and machines to do the work. His only problem was that he had no idea how to fix them, and that's where his daughter came in. From the moment she could grasp things, she was building and taking apart and putting back together. Sophia had a knack for just knowing how things were supposed to work, and to make them do just that.

Her mother wasn't as fond of technology as she and her father, nor her siblings. They tried to use as little of it as possible, because it confused and scared them. So Sophia and her mother didn't get along too well. Especially when it came to how to do things. She secluded herself from her brothers as well, and spent much of her time in her room drawing, planning and inventing.

But usually, if a child is in an intimate love with their machines, there's no room in their heart for nature. So what _could _ she do when she was lost on their camping trip but cry and find a dry place to hide? She hated the moist, loose dirt under her feet, and nothing was certain. There was always something camouflaged in the trees, something in the brush, under the ground.

So it would make sense that she would not want to stay in one place too long, and therefore becoming even more lost. It was dark and foggy when she saw a figure she thought was her father. She called to him and ran, but discovered that whoever this man was, it wasn't her father. Her father didn't wear a suit in the middle of the woods. And he most certainly wasn't that tall.

When the thing was aware of her presence, he turned slowly and deliberately, so as not to scare her away. The eight year old girl could only stare back at where his face should have been, but wasn't.

"**Child... are you ****lost?**"

His voice wasn't emanating from his face, or lack thereof. It seemed to be in her head, vibrating in her brain, chilling her to the bone. And something forced her to nod. The being lowered itself to its knee, and then it was as tall as her father.

"**I know who you are. I know what you will do. Therefore, I know what I must do to ensure your fate."**He waved his hand across her face, and she forgot the last thing he'd said. "**Would you like me to take you back to your parents?"**

Sophia could only nod again. Something- not the faceless man- prevented her from speaking. He held out his hand to her, and she took it eagerly. She needed something to keep her from stumbling in the dirt anymore.

His strides were long, but slow, so that she could keep up without having to run. She felt something behind them, and heard things scraping against the trees. He told her not to look back. She obeyed.

When she tried to point to the man where she saw her camp, she made the mistake of glancing behind her. At first, Sophia thought they were hundreds of snakes, but when she saw where they were coming from, she knew they were tentacles.

One of them shot forward, and ripped off her left arm. Through the blur in her eyes from the unimaginable agony and tears, the being leaned down to her, now having a mouth with jagged teeth and a long black tounge. His voice had changed as well. It was static and uneven, and sounded like ten people were trying to talk at once.

"_**NOW you kNow tHE DangeRS of GoiNg oFF Into ThE woODS ALoNe. LEt tHiS be a LESson to keEp aWAy frOm me, aND otHeRs of MY KinD. LeT THIS RemiNd yOU FOr thE ReSt of YOuR LifE tHE fOol thAt YoU are, AnD WILL bEcoME Becaause Of YOur IDioTic CurIoSiTy, Sophia Broen. PerHaps I HaVE chAnged tHE COURSE Of HisTORy. MaYbe now YOU wIll Be wIse EnoUGh to LEAVE ME** ALONE."_

With a whirl of his tentacles around his body, and a banshee like scream, he was gone in a puff of smoke. Where he had been, there were sticks in the ground that created a circle with an X through it, and her arm created one arm of the X. Her blood filled the circle as a sign of her unfortunate encounter, and she could smell it, and hear her father running and calling for her before everything went black.

* * *

_My encounter with the Slenderman had quite the opposite effect on me. Yes, it terrified me, but it also encouraged me to venture further into his mythology and discover why this creature does these things. There are many rumors, yes. Some say he has existed since long before mankind. Some say he has learned to use human souls to sustain his ever dwindling lifeforce, due to his lack of a soul. Some females that have come in have claimed to have been raped or had sex with this thing, but their descriptions were always off._

_Few humans survive an encounter with the beast, which is why I have a difficult time believing these women. But I have physical proof of my meeting, which is why the SSB contacted me and enlisted me for this task. I knew from the start that I would not be so lucky as to survive again, but I've seen his methods from the video footage we've retrieved. If I won't survive, perhaps at least I will discover more about the Slenderman than anyone has before._

* * *

It was a nice house. A little big for a single person, but Sophia was used to having large open spaces to herself. The last family that had been here had been so for an entire generation before they realized something was off about the surrounding woods. And once you know, so does he. She gave a sidelong, sorrowful glance at the playground,then took the keys she had been given, and stepped inside.

The first thing Miss Broen noticed was the paint of the being that had been unsuccessfully scrubbed, then painted over high on the wall. She shrugged. Not the strangest thing victims have recorded.

She had heard that the place was left a mess, but it had been cleaned before she arrived. It looked like a lovely home, besides the piles of paper on the dining table that the movers had so generously organized. There were piles of paper with the thing on it, all drawn by someone named Kate. The last resident of the house.

Sophia sighed and sat down, sifting through them and glancing over them to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. The more she looked, the more she saw that some had slight variations to them. Several pictured the Slenderman with a fedora and trench coat. Some depicted him wearing a vest and glasses. Why would you need glasses if you didn't have any eyes?

One page in particular was filled with sketches of creatures she had already seen in the SSB: vampires, dragons, wyveryns and centaurs. on the back were things she'd never seen: a boy with a hideous, scarred grin, a demonic looking dog, a man with a pyramid on his head. These confused her. Why had she never heard of these things before?

At length, Sophia realized the time, and reorganised the papers. Dinner was just as crucial as science.

* * *

_As I went to close my window and settle down for the evening, I could faintly see him in the distance. Any normal person would gaze right over him without realizing it. He does his best to blend into the trees when stalking his prey, but I know better. I hurried and grabbed my notebook, and took in his physical features._

* * *

**I thought she would have realized. She is more foolish than I had originally imagined.**

**How could she stare right at me and be unfazed? She's even taking notes. Pathetic.**

**Pathetic, yet... intriguing. I have met few humans who do not fear me, and most of them have been young children. Even after I took her arm, she is still intent on observing me.**

**Well, then I will give her the report of a lifetime.**

* * *

They stared at each other for a long time. But he quickly grew bored, and disappeared among the trees. She had expected it sooner or later. So she closed her window, and shut off the light.

_He knows damn near everything._

* * *

_END NOTE:_

_Um... ok, not bad, guess._

_Slendy's always gonna be in bold, because... well, he isn't normal._

_The SSB is the Study of Supernatural Beings (in case you didn't guess.)_

_I plan to include a wide array of Creepypastas, except for video game ones. Just wouldn't really fit._

_Please review! I need you now more than ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the woods, far from human eye and hidden from satellite due to the rocky overhang, was a large, simple cabin. The cabin was well furnished to house at least twenty people at once. Twenty very _tall _people. There were never that many people at once in there anyways. As matter of fact, the cabin was quite empty for the time being

Two monsters sat around a fireplace in the night and tended to their own wants. One nibbled on his white tentacles, his trench coat slightly open to accommodate his semi-erect length and fedora far down on his head. The other, who was sitting on the floor in his polka dotted suit and top hat, smiled down when his game was set up, then giggles to the pale other:

"Smexy! Come on and play with me!"

Sexual Offenderman stared at his creator with pursed lips. Unlike Splendorman, who had eyes and a mouth, he only had a mouth. But hell, who needed eyes anyways? You don't need those to seduce humans.

"Splendy, the last thing I wanna do is play one of your fucking retarded board games. Unless you had another idea of 'play'?" The beast rumbled deep in his smooth jazz voice, and raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"But I wanna play! We could play hide and seek? I know how much you like that game!" This, Smexy smiled at.

"Ya know, that sounds like a great idea! But how about we hide together and see how long it takes for the others to find us? You bring a pillow, and I'll bring some chloroform! It'll be a blast!"

"**Don't even think about it, Sexual." **The two in the room turned towards the window.

Slenderman was perched in the window, his black tentacles slithering around to help balance him. Splendor, at the sight of his creator, leapt up and yelled, "Papa!"

Smexy, on the other hand, was less than thrilled to see his "grandfather". He grumbled as he readjusted his coat to cover his lower half, and cocked his hat to see the eldest of the family.

"**I am not your father, Splendor. And what have I told you about being alone with your disgusting spawn?"**

"To not to!" Splendor clapped and grinned at being able to remember what his creator had said.

**"Then why are you here with him... alone?"**

The younger giggled, and wrapped his thin arms around Smexy, who choked and blushed at the contact.

"Because I WUV HIM! I WUV HIM SOOO MUCH!"

Smexy kicked the cheereful Slender off of him and hissed, "Fucking gay assbag! Go gloat about it somewhere else!"

Splendy gave a thumbs up, then skipped away to his room. Slenderman slithered into the now vacant spot, and began to clean up the untouched game.

"**Sexual, I know Splendor cannot be left alone with his random violent tendencies, but he cannot be alone with you. You need to let me know if it is only you and him in the cabin, so that I may return and tend to him."**

"I wasn't really gonna do it," he chuckled. "You know I don't swing that way, old man."

"**Doesn't matter," **he replied. "**You know how impressionable he is. You loitering around with your genitals out is certainly not a good influence."**

Smexy rolled his eyes and huffed, then turned to leave, his boots clicking on the floorboards.

"**Stay. There are important matters that need discussing. Where is Trendorman?"**

"Where else would I be at this time of night but here?" Said Slender emerged from the shadows, arms folded and glasses glinting in the firelight.

"**Do you remember Sophia Broen? Either of you?"**

"You bet yer ass I do, old man." Smexy chuckled and whistled. "Fine piece of ass she is. Someday, those grey eyes are gonna stare at me and scream my name."

"You're disgusting," Trendor gagged. "We've been watching her just as you asked. Her wardrobe could use some work, but her taste isn't bad-"

"**She is in Kate's house as we speak. She is going to attempt to observe me and my lifestyle. She doesn't know any other Slenders exist." **He looked up at his family and finished, "**Let's keep it that way."**

Smexy moved to protest, but Slenderman added, "**For now. When she has found all she needs, you're more than welcome to do what you want with her."**

Trendor stared at his creator, confused. "Just like that, you're going to allow a human to observe and discover everything about you- us?"

"**As far as we know, we cannot die, yes? Then why not? I've known this day would come, but no further than this. I am confident we will be fine, and once she is killed, and the SSB have what they want, everything will return to normal. This human intrigues me. I have wounded her, haunted her nightmares, and all she wants is to know more. I believe, to a certain extent, she deserves it."**

Smexy had fallen asleep, and was drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Trendor stepped forward and aided Slenderman in putting the rest of the game away.

"She is interesting, I will hand her that, but is it worth it? Wha-what are you going to , pop in front of her and say, 'let's have an interview'?"

"**Close, but no."**

"... what then?"

The cabin slowly began to rattle from the beast's deep laughter, until the very foundations were trembling.

* * *

_Audio log, day two._

_It seems like today will be fair weather, so I plan to go out in search of the Slenderman. I have all of the gear I will need, but there is no guarantee I'll find him. He prefers to hunt at night, but day sightings have been recorded as well. I hope to refrain from searching for him at night, as the darkness works in his favor. I pray that the Sickness will not overcome me on this expedition._

_-Sophia Broen, August twelfth._

She locked the door behind her, made sure the laces on her boots were tight, then sighed.

Hello hellish wilderness. Goodbye comfy home. True panic didn't begin to set in until the house was entirely out of sight, but she continued on despite her fear. This is what she'd trained for. This is what she'd trained for. She could do it. She could find him.

And... what then? Just walk up to him and say, "MR. SLENDERMAN! CAN I HAVE AN INTERVIEW?!"

Man... she hadn't really thought this through.

Sophia's boots squelched in the moist dirt as she trudged up the hill that lead down into the rest of the woods. Up ahead, where the sun sprinkled though the leaves, birds chatted among themselves as if there was nothing wrong.

_Ha. In these woods, there's always something wrong._

At the top of the hill, she reached for her binoculars and peered as far as she ccould into the uncharted territory up ahead. Same story. Happy birds and twinkling sunlight. If it weren't for her mission, even Sophia would have stopped to enjoy the peacefulness.

Looking to her right, she noticed a small lake which had a canoe rental center. If anyone was there, perhaps they would be able to give some insight on the Slenderman.

* * *

"Can't say that I've seen much," the old man commented, "but can't say I've seen nothin'. I 'member that ol' girl'd come down to the docks with her buddies and take a canoe an' go 'cross the lake. There was one time though, they came back all a'frightened an' pale. Few hours after, I was gettin. ready to go on my break, an' I saw something' o'er yonder. Looked like a man, but his face was as naked as his back, an' he was real white n' pale."

"That is what I'm trying to find out more about. Did you ever see it again after that?"

"Eh... my old mind can't'member much, but uh, I think there was a coupla times. Didn't do nothin', an' I don't even think it intended for me ta see it. Haven't seen it since last year, when that poor girl went missin'. Bless her soul."

"Did Kate ever stop by again? Did she seem jumpy or even sick?"

"Nah, just pale. If she had somethin' she hid it good. She was a tough girl, she didn' let stuff git to her."

"Do you have anything else you'd like to add, sir?"

"Uhm... Well, I know yer busy tryin ta figure out 'bout poor Katie, but, ya know, if things get slow, I'd really 'preciate some company down 'ere. I git awful lonely these days, kids always 'sessin with their TV's and cell phones. I wouldn't even make ya talk to me, just another human body'd be nice presence."

His blue eyes glinted at her wistfully. Sophia couldn't help but smile and agree whole heartedly. He reminded her of her father, minus the love of electronics. Besides, she needed to get out of the house sometimes, and it would be a nice, quiet place to gather her thoughts and study her notes.

So she bid him farewell, and at his request, closed the door softly behind her. The Slenderman was across the lake, tentacles in a flurry. He did not go unnoticed. The scientist pulled out a video recorder, pointed it at the beast, and looked away to ease the effects of the sickness. Not that she had any symptoms, but she wanted to do her best to avoid it by looking directly at him.

For nearly five minutes, she stayed that way, until she worked up the nerve to see if he was gone. When she looked in his direction, the recorder was snatched from her hands by his own hand. He was right in front of her.

Sophia yelped and stumbled back in the sand while the creature stared into the lense and made strange noises that sounded like a parrot's attempt at mimicking dial-up. Then, slowly, he turned his head towards her. They both wondered why she wasn't suffering from his presence.

At length, he tossed the camera into her lap, loosely wrapped a tentacle around her prosthetic, then vanished.

He hadn't killed her. Again. Why in the name of God!? She didn't take long to wonder. She grabbed her recorder, and fled as fast as her thin, clumsy legs would take her.

* * *

"All I told 'er was dat you scared Kate and me a fair bit, nothin' else, Operator." The old man stared into his leader's lack of a face loyally. "I'll be able to observe 'er 'cause she's gonna visit ev'ry now an' then, ' I'll tell ya what I know she knows."

**"Good, Jeremiah. You are my most loyal proxy. But haven't I told you not to call me that any longer? My first life must remain unknown. If the others know that I have perished before, our trust will hang in the balance."**

"My apologies, sir. Just seemed more formal ta me I guess. I won't call ya that any more."

**"The humans confuse Slenderman and the Operator to be two different beings. In reality, they are merely two different ways to hunt by the same god."**

"Gruesome, and cleansing."

"**A release from the infinite cycle of rebirth. The humans should thank me."**

"They just don' unserstand."

"**No, Jeremiah, they do. They just don't want to believe it. Our time is done here. As you were, Proxy."**

"_Alle Herrlichkeiten der Erde, um das Tier in uns allen._"

"_**Danke, mein Diener. Sie sind gesegnet."**_

Slenderman vanished again, and the old man fell unconsious, drained from his weekly encounter with his beastly master.

The sun began to set over the woods, and the birds were silent.

* * *

_END NOTE:_

_For those of you who are too lazy to go to Google translate, here's what I was trying to say:_

_"All of Earth's glories to the Beast Within us all."_

_"**Thank you, my servant. You are blessed."**_

_It is German, which some people speculate to be Slendy's homeland._

_Also, I'm not crazy about the Operator and Slenderman as being two different beings, so they are the same in this fanfiction, and this change will actually help with some plot development._


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia burst into the house, camera clutched tightly in her sweaty palm, and quickly plugged it into her laptop to decode the footage.

_He tried to tell me something! He tried to tell me something! But WHAT?!_

The screen took forever to flicker to life, despite being a new model, and slowly recognized there was something plugged into it. It opened the responding folder, and the scientist clicked on the movie file hastily.

"Open, you bloody wankah!" Her British accent came to life when she was excited at times like this. She rubbed her running nose, only to find that it was bleeding, and snatched a tissue from a nearby box to block it with.

"Piss off, I don't have time."

The media player flashed open, and the footage played. There was the hasty sound of the camera being positioned, and some few scant curses, and then Slenderman came into sight. In comparison to the trees, she could tell he was about nine feet tall. But she also knew he could alter his height as he wished. His tentacles seemed at that point to only be a means of intimidation, as they thrashed about violently and created small rippleswhere they coasted over the water.

If he wasn't a killing machine, the sight could have been almost frighteningly beautiful.

Suddenly, there was a brief moment of loud static, which made Sophia jump, and then he was there in front of her. Staring into the camera. At this point in the recording, she still wasn't staring directly at him, so she had no idea he was _right there. _He simply stood there, letting the camera see all of him. Then, he moved. It shocked Sophia, what she saw.

He waved. _He'd waved right in her fucking face and she hadn't even seen it._

That was when she'd turned around and had the device snatched from her. He shoved the lense into his face, and the noises began. She hastily pulled out a machine that could decipher the sounds, rewound the footage, and turned on the machine. While that went on, she pulled out a pencil and paper and began to draw the hollows and contours on his head in detail. and when he turned his head, she had an excellent profile view.

_Perfect._

The footage ended with Sophia fumbling with the device and running from where she had encountered him, and the last thing the camera saw was a spot of black goop on her prosthetic arm.

She hesitates. God. Is it still there? Yup, yup, it is. Jesus, what is it- it smells like burning flesh, oh god. Doing her best not to vomit, she grabbed a cotton swab and a petri dish, and put as much of the substance inside as she could.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh dear god. Jesus, Joseph, Mother Mary, Jesus Christ, oh god._

After, she unhooked the removable, mechanical arm, and tossed it in hot water, hyperventilating, trembling. The remains of the substance dissolved, but she wasn't taking any chances. Not until she got a diagnosis on the substance.

She took the dish up to what was a boy's room, which she was using as a temporary lab. Placing the specimen under a microscope, she took a look at it's cellular structure.

_Hmm... it has the appearance of a mere placebo, but the smell tells me otherwise. Change the magnification... I knew it. It has a sort of anaesthetic and emits a panic, adrenaline inducing gas. There are also familiar traces of the Slender virus, which is linked to the inhabition of weaker human minds. It can be fought off with proper training, thank god I got that. _

_In other words, he uses this substance to both incapacitate his victims and, in rare cases, though more common than mine, turn humans into his mindless slaves. This is why it is difficult to escape from him in the woods; this stuff is EVERYWHERE. I'll send a sample back to the SSB, then it's off to the shower. Who knows if there's more of this stuff on me. It's not dangerous to me, since I am immune to the virus, but it does weaken me to the effects of his Sigma radiation._

Sophia sighed, thankful that she was safe for at least one more day, then shut off the microscope and sealed the sample away in a box labeled "To SSB".

* * *

"We are all mistakes!" Trendorman preached to his thin, pale siblings earnestly. "None of us turned out the way he wanted! What he wanted was an army of clones to take over the human race! But he got us instead: variants of his personality traits that he tries so hard to hide! Smexy, Splendor, Tender, Blender, all of you! Except for you, Gender-bender. That's just your creator in one of his accepting moods again."

"I love you, Gendy!"

"Enough, Splendy." Trendorman sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "So, my question is, why does he keep us around? Well, my friends, brothers, family! The answer lies in Dependerman's name! He created us to ease his lonliness. When he realized his emotions were being put into his creations, he didn't stop! Nay! He continued, and now his emotions lie in our existence."

He pounded his fist on the table.

"He DEPENDS on us! He needs us in his life to make him more AND less human all at the same time. So, I am here to call a vote. Are we being USED to sustain his sanity in his existence!? Or are we actually, as he claims, 'family'?!"

Smexy snorted. "Who cares?! We get a bed, junk food, and we get to live. Besides, I thought you were Trendorman not over-Thinkerman?!"

The other Slenders laughed at the comment, and the creases where Trender's eyebrows would be creased down in the middle.

"You aren't taking me seriously! Do you think he'd care if any of you were to perish? That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Oh, but we can't die, silly!" Lavenderman giggled and took another sip of his wine.

"I'm beginning to find reason that we can."

Stunned silence took the table of Slenders by surprise. Death was a possibility? Now he had their attention.

"Haven't you thought about it? He EATS SOULS. Why? What would the point be if he cannot die, supposedly? It doesn't add up, I'm telling you! Slender claims we are immortal, and yet he EATS. What other being shares this trait?!"

No one said it, but everyone was thinking the same thing. _Humans._

"And only now do you bother to consider! Only NOW, that I took the liberty to use the intelligence given to me! What would happen if we were to go without our favorite things for a while? Smexy, what would you do if women suddenly vanished from the planet?!"

The sex addict thought about it, then muttered, "Dunno how I'd keep livin.-"

"You say that as a joke, but what if it's true!? Benderman, what if things stopped bending!? Defenderman, what if there was nothing left to defend! As for me, what if everyone suddenly stopped wearing clothes!?"

"Paradise!"

"Shut up, Smexy! This is serious! We-we could just wither away!"

Trendorman stood, drained from his burst of intelligence.

"Think about that while you're all nestled snug in your beds tonight, brothers."

The second eldest Slender stalked out of the room, leaving behind him and awkward silence.

"I-is Slendy really hiding something?"

"Preposterous!"

"Wh-wha-but- blending!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Look, everyone calm down," Smexy said in his calmest voice. "No one here is gonna kick the bucket, alright? We're fine! Everything's A-Okay!"

"A-OKAY!"

"Can it, Splendy, or I'm gonna rip ya a new smile on that dumbass face!"

There was a new figure in the hall, who cackled at the idea. All the Slenders turned towards the voice as he spoke.

"Did someone say something about, "ripping new smiles?" I'd use a knife, if I were you. Much cleaner. Much prettier. Smoother! Ya know, Smexy, if you'd get your head out of the gutter for once, maybe you'd be able to think with a straight head."

Smexy hissed at the five foot four boy, who grinned back in response. Of course, that's all he could do with what he had done to himself.

"Sorry to drop in uninvited," Jeff said. "Just waitin' for the big guy to get back, ya know?"

"What do you want from Slendy, you little twat?!" Offenderman (not Sexual Offenderman, just Offenderman) spat.

"Hey, chill man," Defenderman warned.

"Don' want much, just wanted to drop by to say hi!" The pale boy plopped down in a chair and flipped on the T.V. There was nothing but static, due to there being so many Slenders in the same place at once.

"HA! I love that part!" the boy exclaimed.

"Psychotic idiot," Prentenderman tsked. "Actually, that'd be fun to be..."

"Slendy's not here right now," Bartenderman explained. "Would you like drink while you're waiting, Jeff?"

"Don't invite him to stay, idiot! He'll wreck the house!" Descenderman pouted.

"But then we can clean it up, and we all know this house needs a good cleaning," Ascenderman added.

"Would you like to leave a message, sir?" Messengerman asked.

Jeff raised a finger to his lips and shushed everyone. "I'm tryin' ta watch this show!"

"I will let him know you said that," Messengerman informed him.

On que, Slenderman appeared in the house, brushing some dust from his suit. "**Everyone appears to be here... and Jeff? How did you-"**

"Slendy! Buddy! There's a new chick in the woods! I followed her home to see if she was alone, and she was, but you were already there, and I saw the goo on her robot arm, so that means you've already claimed her which means-"

"**I'm sorry, Jeff, but you are not to harm Sophia Broen while she is here. Besides, once I am finished with her, Smexy has already claimed her."**

Said Slender grinned, and licked his lips eagerly.

"But-"

"**No 'buts'. It has already been decided."**

"That's not what I'm here for, you _dummkopf! _And he can't do that anyways! It's up to the Council at this point, and besides! She has the Æråu!"

Another silence took reign in the house, and half of the Slenders stiffened uncomfortably.

"That must be a mistake," Renderman said. "No human has had the Æråu for thousands of years... Merlin was the last human to-

"**How do you know this? Are you sure, Jeff?"**

"You know younger supernaturals can sniff it out better, and I've known that smell as one of my favorites. I can't possibly be wrong!"

The Slenders murmured among themselves, and Slender himself wondered how he couldn't have smelled it either. He was right in front of her.

"**If you are correct, then it will complicate things for us all. She works for the SSB, Jeff."**

The boy gasped, shocked. "But-but, why would He-"

"**That is not for us to decide. He has his reasons, so let Him execute what He may, even if it means our downfall back into the darkness."**

The boy nodded, though concern was still present in his eyes. "I hope she does what's right."

"**As do I, Jeff.**" He teleported the boy back to his home, then himself to Sophia's home.

Did she really have the Æråu? Why would He allow that!?

* * *

_He's outside again. I'll take a few pictures, then I'll have to leave him be for tonight. There wasn't much of the goo, but enough to make me drowsy. I have to sleep it off, or else it will turn into exhaustion, and I may fall asleep for weeks. I can't afford that._

Sophia shut her curtain, then did a brief mental check to see if she'd forgotten anything. Packed away the specimen, polished the arm, showered, ate- oh, she hadn't checked what the dial-up had translated to. She rushed downstairs and looked at the paper that had been printed with the results

It was a note.

"**Let's play a game. I'll hide, and you find me. Tomorrow night. Be there, or it will be your last, Sophia Broen.**

* * *

_END NOTE:_

_"He" is not Jesus. We'll find out later._

_Æråu is a completely made up word, as far as I know. More on that later too._


	4. Chapter 4

_After realizing that Pyramid Head is, in fact, a video game creepypasta, I have decided that I will use all the Creepypastas I know about, including video game Creepypastas._

* * *

Sophia jumped the fence into the forbidden part of the woods with a little difficulty, due to her weakness. She switched on her flashlight, then her audio recorder, and spoke into it.

_Audio log, night three._

_The Slenderman has invited me, as he put it, to "a little game of hide and seek". I do not trust my abilities to outsmart or outrun him should the need arise. If this is my last audio log, I have the slight reassurance that, even in death, I will have contributed to the study of this supernatural being. As a sort of last Will and Testament, I wish for, should this recording be found, all of my belongings to be returned to my mother so that she may do what she wants with them. As of August thirteenth, she lives in a small home in Bristol, England. Her address can be found on my refrigerator in my house not far from here._

_-Sophia Broen, August thirteenth._

With a trembling sigh, and a violent shudder, she ventured into the dark woods to see if she could find her mysterious subject.

If her memory was not mistaken, she had seen this stretch of woods before. This is where Kate had disappeared, according to her video footage. Which meant that there were pages around, likely drawn either by her, or by the Slenderman himself.

So, this is how he wanted to play? He was not the hunted. She was.

Sophia knew where to look first. There was a large, dead tree not far from where she'd dropped in. There would most likely be a note there. So, she headed left on the overgrown path, and prayed she would end up in the right place.

She could see the silhouette in the distance, and there was definitely a note on it she got there, she took the note, just as Kate had. But this note was different. It read: I know your secret. The one even you don't know.

What was that supposed to mean?

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. He was here somewhere. She had to keep moving, or face the consequences.

Up the path, there was a small shed and an abandoned red pickup truck. Both were rusted quite badly, and there was a note there too:

Who are you, Sophia? The Hero, or the Demon?

These are getting wierd. What is he trying to do, confuse her into leaving? She couldn't make sense of it. She quoted her favorite T.V. character and muttered, "Captain, this shit is most illogical."

Something moved in the bushes next to her, and she quickly shined her light there. Whatever it was, it wasn't Slenderman. And it was gone now, but unease oozed into her subconscious. What else was here?

She lost track of where she wandered after that, but ended up in the cutted section of the woods. She searched around for a note, realizing that something was still following her, watching her. If it isn't Slender, then WHAT is it?!

She snatched the paper when she found it, knowing things were getting serious, and walked quickly away.

Something snarled. It sounded like someone with a lot if phlegm in their throat.

There was a page on a rock. She took it. The thing pounded through the woods around her, intimidating her. Teasing her.

"Who's there?!" she cried. "Stop it! Bloody- ah... Piss off!" Sophia ran in the other direction, mortified by her current situation. Things had gotten bad very fast. If it had been Slenderman, she wouldn't have panicked. She knew his style.

But something besides him was following her. Stalking her. Making her prey to whatever insidious plan it had in mind. She hadn't eve seen it, and could already feel her sanity waning.

There were large, rusted tanks next to some sort of building. She circled them quickly, scanning them for a note. At this point, she'd rather collect all the notes and die by Slenderman's hand than that... _thing._

She rounded a corner, and froze. That was not the Slenderman. At all.

Whatever it was, it had no arms. It was grey, nude, hollow eyes. Teeth sharper than razors. Snarling at her. Long, dingy toenails scraped the dirt beneath it. Sauntering towards her.

"MEaT..." the thing hissed. Thin, bony legs took another step. Bending painfully. "MeaT..."

Sophia couldn't rip her eyes from the thing. She stumbled backwards as quickly as it came. She bumped into something behind her. She didn't dare turn around to see what it was. Looking away from the beast in front of her could very well be fatal.

Something came in front of her eyes. It took her too long to realize it was another note. Being _given _to her. She yanked it down from the source, not bothering to see what it was, turned to her right, and ran towards the building as fast as her legs could move.

The beast bellowed and gained pursuit.

She tripped, dropping her flashlight, but that didn't stop her. She was going to be sick. The darkness welcomed her into the building, and she groped her way around blindly. When her eyes adjusted well enough, she found a room, and hid.

Her breath wasn't quiet enough. No matter how she tried to calm down, she couldn't. She didn't actually think it would end like this. No one would find her body here. She would fade away like the flame on a match, until there was nothing left but ashes.

She wrung her hands to keep from shaking. The notes were safely tucked away in her backpack. The one thing that might outlive her.

Something was dripping. Sophia didn't notice, or care.

The hissing came again.

Don't move.

He'll find you.

Don't cry out.

He'll hear you.

The thing rounded the corner. It couldn't see her. Too dark.

She held her breath.

It sniffed. It rumbled.

She wanted to scream.

Could it read her thoughts? It turned towards her as she thought.

No! No! Go away!

It stepped forward.

She threw a pebble behind it in a fit of fear, hoping to coax it away. It ignored the sound.

Please... anything but this...

She closed her eyes. It would be easier to die if she didn't know it was coming.

It was sniffing her hair. She could feel the heat radiating off of it.

It planted a foot on her stomach. It sounded like it was... _purring._

The toenails dug in to her skin, drawing blood. Sophia whimpered, and that was all the monster needed. He roared with approval, then sank in deeper.

It was no use holding back the screams now. It knew it had its prize. She yelled her pain for all it was worth, and her vision swam.

And then, the pressure left her gut. The monster was screaming too now. Whimpering. Something tore somewhere. Some sort of fabric. A different creature hissed, and there were the sounds of a scuffle. Pieces of the wall rained down on Sophia as the monsters flailed around, trying to get the upper hand.

Something wrapped tight around Sophia's wound. The bleeding stopped, the pain subsided, but she was drowsy. Something snapped, and the thing was silent. She opened her eyes in time to find the thing fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Dead.

A pale hand cupped her face, turning it this way and that to scan for more injuries. She feebly tried to fend them off, but only her flesh hand was working. Her mechanical arm was as still as the dead beast.

"**Trust me. Just for tonight.**"

She yelped at his voice. She had heard it before.

"**Sleep, Sophia. It's the only way for the Plaster to do it's work.**"

She didn't want to, but something about his word was law. She slipped into unconsciousness, staring at his empty, white face.

Slenderman had saved her.

* * *

"_ **Do not be alarmed at the black substance on your gut. It is not harmful to humans in any way. It has healed your injuries, which should be nothing more than light scars now. You can pry it off, or you can wash it off with a good shower .**_

_**"When you feel well, return to the building where you, unfortunately, met BOB. I will be there. I will not harm you, Sophia. We need to **_** talk.**"

She stared at the note as she rubbed the now clear patch of skin on her stomach. He was right. There were eight light scars from where "BOB" had maimed her.

She was bewildered. Why had he saved her? She was obviously trying so hard to find a way to contain him, and now he wanted to TALK.

About what? The fucking weather?!

She paced anxiously. He had dropped her off in her own home last night. That's not what angered her. What angered her, was that he had _changed her clothes. _All of them. Right down to her underwear, and had put her in PJs.

A monster had seen her nude!

... ha... of all things to be concerned about. She looked over the note again and... yes, there it was. The circle with the X through it. And... what was that? It looked like...

She gagged. It was one of BOB's teeth. How many innocent beings had met their end by those gaping, bloody jaws?

Well, it was cleaned. At least. She took it from the paper, and set it on her nightstand in what had been Katie's mother's room.

He obviously didn't mean well, Slenderman. But he wasn't out to harm her either. He even went out of his way to protect her from death.

That was worth talking about.

She threw on some pants, a jacket and boots, and walked out the door. This time, she had a gun.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Trendorman cried. "You SAVED her?! Slender, not only does that interfere directly with other Supernatural's affairs, but it also immediately violates the Supernatural Code!"

"**Trendor, she-"**

"Yes, I know! She has the Æråu, she's a potential council member. blah, blah-! That doesn't undermine the fact that you have broken universal laws that our race SPECIFICALLY MUST follow! The Council will have our- your neck! Is this a game to you?! I happen to LIKE this forrest, thank you very much! If YOU happen to be the reason we move this time, I-"

"**The Council will forgive my erroneous act. I acted out of fear and panic. If it is true that she has the Æråu, then they must see that I did what should have been done.**"

Trendor threw his hands up in disgust. "BOB is not going to be very thrilled with you when he regenerates."

"**Oh well.**" Slenderman shook the wrinkles out of his morning paper, and leaned back in his chair. It would take Sophia a half hour to get back to where she had been the night before.

He had time to kill. He always did.

* * *

Slowly, the old, crumbling building came into sight. It looked very different during the day. Whatever it had been, it looked almost pleasant in the light.

BOB's footprints were deep in the dirt. She avoided them for obvious reasons, then sat against the wall of the building.

It was a hot day.

He had told her how to signal him. So, she turned on her camera, and waited.

He didn't take long. After briefly losing her sight, she saw him in front of her. Fear wouldn't claim her around him anymore. She had seen so much worse. She stood, boldly staring him in the face. The Sickness wouldn't stop this encounter.

He stared back at her for a moment. Then, he chuckled.

"**Sleep well, Miss Broen?**"

Sophia merely crossed her arms. "I did, thanks to your special sedatives. But that's not why you called me here, is it, Slenderman?"

"**Correct. More serious matters need discussing, especially after last night.**"

"Well then, talk. Start from the beginning. The VERY beginning."

* * *

_END NOTE:_

_My phone is ready to kick the bucket, which explains the lack of uploads. Not that I have any readers that care..._

_BOB is a real Creepypasta. If you don't believe me, look him up. He scared me shitless. Simple, yet effective._


End file.
